


Sonic Drive Thru

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boredom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: I'm sitting in a Sonic drive thru, and the thought just came that I haven't written in days. I also changed my username from Treaple to GayAndJewish. So if you liked Treaple, you'll like me. I'm literally the same guy.
Kudos: 20





	Sonic Drive Thru

"Dammit," Klaus muttered, slamming his laptop shut. "There's no signal here." 

Five sighed and leaned on the steering wheel. "It's not a coffee shop, Klaus. People don't come to Sonic's parking lot to do their homework. We have WiFi at home." 

"We also have a six pack of Pepsi at home, but you wanted a Coke. That's why we're here." 

Fiev rolled his eyes. "That's why _I'm_ here. You could've stayed at home." 

"You asked if I wanted to come." 

"Because I'm nice, goddammit. You could've said no. Besides, you're getting a soda from here too. Why do you need your laptop right now?" 

Klaus tapped the space bar to fuck around on the dinosaur game. "Because I haven't written in a while." 

"Then bring a notebook!" 

"I thought this place had WiFi. But whatever. You're right." Klaus blew hair out of his eyes. "We've been here forever. What's the holdup?" 

Five clenched his teeth. "We've been here for five minutes." 

"Wow. That's forever." 

"With you in the car, it really is."


End file.
